


gasoline

by tallyy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, HORATIO ISNT DEAD SHUT UP, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT, M/M, bi!marcus, josh is so confused, marcus is a dumbass, omg wait what if i made josh asexual/aromantic, sitara is gushing over them, wrench being an anxious bab, wrench is pan in this one bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyy/pseuds/tallyy
Summary: wrencus <33 teeheetags says it allex."Horatio was looking back at Wrench every so often, seeing his mask flip through the expressions as he looked at Marcus. Eventually, Horatio had watched long enough to confront Wrench about the spazzing of his mask. Horatio swiftly made his way over to Wrench's station and tapped his shoulder. Wrench didn't respond, so Horatio decided to mess with him a bit. Horatio gently grabbed a small bit of Wrench's hood, just softly and just enough not to alert the other. Quickly, Horatio pulled down the fabric of the hood, both alerting Wrench and revealing his blonde, messy hair. Wrench took little to no time whipping around and slapping Horatio on the face, quickly grabbing his hood and pulling it back over his hair. Just after he finished collecting himself, the robotic voice quickly came through."Hey, what the fuck man!"Horatio was rubbing his cheek and chuckled to himself, "what's with the heart eyes, dude?"Wrench looked taken aback, "Wh-what?"
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> i cant WRITEEEEEEEEE  
> omg ive been trying to write this for like H O U R S 
> 
> HORATIO IS ALIVE SHUT UP SHJSHSHSJ

Wrench had always taken an interest in Marcus. Ever since they really met him, Wrench clung to Marcus' side the best he could. Sure, it was unlike Wrench to take such an interest in another person, let alone cling onto them like he did Marcus. Soon enough, people started to take notice to it. The first to notice was Horatio, ever since the night they met Marcus, he had this instinct that he couldn't shake. He felt like deep down he knew that Wrench liked Marcus, but he wasn't sure until Marcus had came into the Hackerspace to lay around and rest for the day. At first it was only a thought that crossed Horatio's mind, but the longer he watched Wrench, the clearer it became. 

Wrench had a thing for Marcus. 

Marcus was asleep on the Hackerspace couch, his right arm dangling off the side touching the cold, cement floor. Marcus' left leg was draped on top of the back of the couch, his right leg was resting on the arm of the couch. His lips were parted in a relaxed way, signaling he was in a nice, deep sleep. Wrench was at his usual spot in the place they called home, working away on gizmos and gadgets at his station. Ever so often, he'd glace over to where Marcus had placed himself, his mask changing through expressions quickly. First his normal expression of two focused dashes, signaling anyone else that he was thinking and working, then they changed into two swirls, usually popping up when Wrench was confused or flustered, then finally setting themselves onto two hearts. Most of the time, Wrench would know what expression his mask was showing to others, however, this was not one of those times. 

Horatio was looking back at Wrench every so often, seeing his mask flip through the expressions as he looked at Marcus. Eventually, Horatio had watched long enough to confront Wrench about the spazzing of his mask. Horatio swiftly made his way over to Wrench's station and tapped his shoulder. Wrench didn't respond, so Horatio decided to mess with him a bit. Horatio gently grabbed a small bit of Wrench's hood, just softly and just enough not to alert the other. Quickly, Horatio pulled down the fabric of the hood, both alerting Wrench and revealing his blonde, messy hair. Wrench took little to no time whipping around and slapping Horatio on the face, quickly grabbing his hood and pulling it back over his hair. Just after he finished collecting himself, the robotic voice quickly came through.  
"Hey, what the fuck man!"

Horatio was rubbing his cheek and chuckled to himself, "what's with the heart eyes, dude?" 

Wrench looked taken aback, "Wh-what?"

"The heart eyes on your mask.. did you know you we're displaying them?"

Wrench's mask turned into three dots, showing himself processing what Horatio had just said to him. 

"No fucking way dude.. no fuckin way! Haha! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for-" Horatio was cut off by Wrench shoving his hand over his mouth.

"I don't have a thing for fucking anyone, Horatio!" Wrench snapped at him, his mask's expression changing to a slightly annoyed face. Horatio paused, looking at Wrench. Wrench's robotic breath hitched under his mask. He quickly shoved past Horatio, grabbing the front of his mask, he quickly rushed over to the Hackerspace's bathroom.

Wrench quickly made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and sliding down it. His body made contact with the cold, cement flooring underneath. He slid his hands up behind his head and clicked loose the mask. He brought it down to his lap, running his thumb over the spikes jetting out of the front. Breathing out a shaky breath, he laid his head back on the door. Wrench slowly pulled his hood down, running a shaky hand through his hair, he let out another breath. His thoughts started swimming around in his mind, tears threatening at his eyes. Wrench quickly blinked them back and sniffled, letting out one last sigh of breath. He pushed back any thoughts he was thinking and sat there, waiting to finally be okay to leave the small room.

Wrench swiped at his eyes, clearing them of any tears that may have escaped. He shook his head ever so slightly, breathing in and bringing his mask back to his face. He reached behind his head and clipped it into place, making sure it was secure. The mask automatically booted up, switching through expressions before it settled on his normal, two dashes face. He let out a robotic sigh, then gathering himself and standing up off the comfort of the floor. He quickly turned on his heel and swung open the door, shutting it behind him. Horatio looked over to where Wrench stood, he playfully rolled his eyes and motioned him over. Confused, Wrench made his way over to the other in a few, wide steps. They moved themselves into a different part of the Hackerspace, so that they didn't disturb Marcus' sleep.

The two had moved to a corner, near Josh's station. Luckily, both Josh and Sitara weren't there today, so they could discuss whatever they wanted. Wrench stood awkwardly, shuffling around as he anxiously waited for Horatio to speak. Wrench was almost always anxious, even though he didn't show many signs of his anxiety, he was always anxious. He was always scared that he'd say something wrong in a serious conversation, so he usually didn't speak at all. Horatio sighed, crossing his arms as he watched Wrench trace and fidget with his hands, with the occasional scratch of his wrist. Horatio cleared his throat, almost immediately Wrench froze and stood in place, looking down at his feet. With a hint of uncertainty in his voice, Horatio spoke, 

"Look man, it's okay if you like him, I'm not gonna steal him away or anything if you thought I was." 

Wrench looked up at him, his mask suddenly switching over to two question marks, "Huh??"

Horatio laughed to himself, "I'm not gonna steal your man, Wrench."

Wrench cocked his head to the side, slightly glancing over at Marcus on the couch. Horatio gave another laugh, and a playful punch to Wrench's arm. Wrench scoffed and punched him back. "Thanks man, don't tell anyone though."

Horatio winked and connected his tongue to the roof of his mouth, making a small clicking sound, signaling that he had his back. Wrench let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in and made his way back to his station, continuing to work on small machines and gadgets.

A little bit later, Marcus started to stir from his sleep. Slowly, he started to stretch and come to. Wrench strolled over to the couch Marcus had rested himself on and waited, he waited for a perfect time to strike. After a moment of watching Marcus, Wrench's thoughts began to wander. His thoughts ended up wandering to what it would be like if it could be like this every day. His thoughts wandered to what it could be like to intertwine his fingers into Marcus'. His thoughts began to wander to what it would be like to kiss-

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Marcus mumbling and looking up at him. 

"Wuhh.. Wrench?"

Immediately, Wrench took this opportunity, "WAKEY WAKEY MOTHERFUCKING EGGS AND BAKEY!"


End file.
